Parla Italiano?
by Caribou121
Summary: A series of one shots in which Italian is a subject matter. I dunno it's mostly fluff with some Italian thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had this stuck in my head after my Italian exam yesterday and knocked this out in about half an hour so I know there will be some mistakes with my Italian, apologies to native speakers! Translation for all the Italian can be found at the end but you can read it without the translations as well (hopefully).  
Edit: Thanks to thatrhubarbpieomine on tumblr for the Italian corrections! (this deffos counts as studying now, right?)

* * *

"Sto bene, ovviamente! Allora, Mamma ti ha detto che ho cambiato casa?" Angie was excited to finally talk to her cousin, she hadn't had the chance since she moved out. Carla was like a sister to her growing up... she was also the only person who knew about Angie's inclinations and thankfully had similar ones herself.

"Sì, con la ragazza inglese ... no non complicherà le cose." Angie sighed, of course it was going to complicate things but she didn't want to think about that right now. And she'd never admit it to Carla, who'd no doubt tease her to no end.

"Ugh, comunque non succederà niente, lo sai. Sì, cavolo, Carla è straordinario! C'è un telefono in tutte le camere ... ho anche un bagno per me! Sì, tutto per me!" Angie made an attempt to change subject, Carla would have plenty of questions to ask about the house. And Angie didn't want her mind to linger on Peggy too long.

It was at this point that Peggy walked past the dining room, where Angie was taking her call. She noticed how excited Angie sounded, and managed to pick up 'I have my own bathroom! Yeah, just for me!'. Peggy smiled to herself, Angie's family must be used to sharing between all of them, all eight of them... or was it more, Peggy couldn't quite remember. She went to continue on to the kitchen, however she overheard 'the English girl' and couldn't help herself. She would never listen in on Angie's conversations intentionally, she just happened to be passing by of course.

"No, ascolta, non c'è più niente di cui parlare con la ragazza inglese...Sì, lei è carina... No, non ho intenzione di fare nulla! Carla, non so nemmeno se lei è in questo modo." Angie rolled her eyes at Carla, she was hardly going to go after her new housemate. And she _didn't _know if Peggy was that way inclined, though she had her theories... hopeful ones.

Peggy, who had been eavesdropping, had caught parts of the conversation. Her Italian was very rusty but the words 'yes, she's cute.' and 'no, I'm not going to do anything about it!' she had managed to catch. She hastily moved on to the kitchen at that point, hoping Angie wouldn't hear her. But damn these heels and wooden squeaking floorboards. Shit. She should just pretend she hadn't heard, they lived together, this could only end badly, but now she knew for sure Angie liked her, couldn't just ignore that, could she? Peggy's mind raced as she busied herself making a cup of tea.

"Hey, Pegs. Just got off the phone with my cousin, Carla. She wants to visit sometime soon, that ok?" Angie entered the kitchen and leant her hip against the countertop, watching Peggy's back.

"Of course, Angie, your family can visit whenever you'd like. Although I'll admit my Italian may need a little going over." Peggy turned to face Angie who's eyes widened and face paled. She tried to recall exactly what she'd said and how loud she'd been.

"You...you speak Italian, English?" She bit her lip and prayed Peggy hadn't managed to overhear her.

"I used to, only really remember the basics now, to be honest. My French has always been better."

Oh, thank God, she hadn't heard, Angie thought. Peggy placed her cup of tea down and moved closer towards Angie, leaning a foot apart from her. She looked down at the ground before returning her gaze to Angie, placing her hand on the side of the Italian woman's cheek, and saying, "Penso che anche tu sia carina, cara." Peggy leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Angie's lips, pulled back and smiled sweetly at her.

Angie's eyes were wide and her mouth agape, what the hell had just happened?  
"Porca vacca..." Angie breathed after her brain caught up with her, Peggy _had _overheard her.

She closed the small gap between her and Peggy, bringing their lips together and thought to herself, man is Carla gonna be smug about this.

* * *

These are the translations for all the Italian:

Angie:  
" I'm good, ovbiously! So, Mama told you about me moving house then?"

"Yes, with the english girl... no it won't complicate things."  
"Ugh, nothing's going to happen anyways, you know that. Yeah, Jeez, Carla it's so huge! There's a telephone every room... I even have my own bathroom. Yeah, just for me!"  
"No, listen, there's nothing more to talk about with the english girl... Yeah, she's cute... No, I'm not going to do anything about it! Carla, I don't even know if she's in that way."  
"Holy shit..."

Peggy:  
"I think you're cute too, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Apparently my brain just can't shut up tonight, so I decided to turn this into a series. Again if the Italian is at all wrong, I apologise. These one shots don't take place directly after one another but they're somewhere on the same timeline.  
Edit: Thanks to thatrhubarbpieomine on tumblr again for Italian corrections!

* * *

"Mannaggia!" Angie cursed as she pulled her hand away suddenly and blew on it. The side of the pot was a lot warmer than she had thought it would be.

Peggy quickly got out of her seat at the kitchen table where she was engrossed in her reading.  
"Are you alright, darling?" She looked for Angie's hand and took it in her own.

"Jeez, English, it ain't gonna fall off." Angie retorted, she loved how cute Peggy was when she worried.

"Yes, well, you should still run it under some cold water," Peggy felt a little sheepish, maybe she had over reacted a little, "Sorry." She sat down and returned to her reading.

Angie realised Peggy may have taken her retort the wrong way. The English woman was getting better at showing her feelings and reacting without thinking now, at first she had been so composed. But every now and then she would stifle a laugh or hold tears back and Angie would have to remind Peggy that it was ok to be open with her.

"Pegs, it's alright, y'know. I like knowing you care about me, I was just joking around."

"Hmm?" Peggy looked up from her book and the line between her brows smoothed out, she sighed, "Yes, I know Angie. Just at a tense part in the novel, " she said holding her book up, "little emotional."

"Emotional? Well let's see what it is that could make the great Peggy Carter all emotional then?" Angie smirked taking the book from her hands. Before Peggy could protest Angie was reading out the title, "Cosima by Grazzia Deledda? Since when you reading things in Italian, Pegs?" Angie gave Peggy a curious look.

"Well I uh, I thought it might help me improve so I could talk to your family better," she blushed a little and felt the need to add, "Or at least help me understand what you're all talking about at dinner."

"Oh English, that's awful sweet of ya," Angie grinned at the thought of Peggy's concentrated face at the last family dinner she had been to. They talked in English for her mostly, of course, but Mama had slipped up and asked Peggy things in Italian a few times as well.

"Y'know I can teach you some Italian right now if you'd like," Angie said, an idea forming quickly in her head. She leaned forward locking her hands behind the older woman's neck, hooked her legs around either side of her hips and sat down in her lap.

Peggy smiled knowingly, "Is that so, Miss Martinelli?" she raised her eyebrows and challenged her to continue.

"Sì, ho molto da insegnarti in italiano. Com'è ..." and then Angie whispered things in Peggy's ear that she was_ very_ grateful she understood. Her breath caught as Angie placed gentle kisses on her neck, still mumbling in Italian between each one. Peggy closed her eyes and thought, she would have no problem learning over a hundred languages if she could hear Angie talk like this in all of them. But Italian...She bit her lip as Angie stopped talking and looked at her, eyes hungry...Yes, Italian would most definitely suffice for now.

Translations:  
"Damn!"  
"Yeah, I can teach you a lot of Italian. How is..."

* * *

I haven't read 'Cosima' but it was published around the right time and the author was the second female Italian nobel prize winner for literature and I figured Peggy would go for that. And uh, duh it's called Cosima so that's a lovely coincidence (for all of you who watch Orphan Black). Also Angie swearing in Italian is life.


End file.
